Paraíso
by B. Lilac
Summary: Por que ela sequer precisava fechar os olhos para estar no paraíso.


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Inspirado na canção "Paradise", da banda Coldplay.

**~x~**

_Isto poderia ser o..._

**~ Paraíso**

**~x~**

Era um cômodo claro, a luminosidade do dia frio e nublado atravessando as enormes janelas de vidro. Era uma salinha de desenho aconchegante, com seus móveis em pátina, poltronas de tecido claro e bordado e estantes brancas abarrotadas de livros.

Ele entrou naquela sala e prontamente a viu numa poltrona que fora arrastada até a janela. Embora a vista do mar, cinza escuro e contrastante com o céu branco como algodão, fosse magnífica, os olhos dela estavam fechados, a face numa expressão melancólica. Concentrava-se na música em seus fones de ouvido alaranjados, mãos de francesinhas agarradas à manta verde que cobria suas pernas dobradas.

Ele se aproximou e apertou com firmeza um de seus ombros. Ela retirou os fones e lhe sorriu, seus olhos ainda fechados.

- O que está ouvindo? – perguntou, embora sua voz apática não imprimisse qualquer curiosidade.

- Bon Iver.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

Ela mexeu as mãos, de modo que parecia pedir que se aproximasse. Ele abaixou-se, até que seus rostos estivessem na mesma altura, e a menina tateou sua face até as orelhas, onde encaixou seus fones com cuidado. Ele escutou durante um instante e assentiu.

- Não sabia que gostava de folk.

- Eu gosto. E essas músicas me deixam profundamente calma.

- Imagino que sim.

Postou-se atrás da poltrona e fixou seu olhar nas ondas que quebravam na costa. A maré estava baixa e o mar, calmo. Uma larga faixa de areia branca estendia-se além do quintal, e as gaivotas voavam errantes e pousavam no cais.

- Você gostaria de passear na praia? – perguntou depois de um tempo, após ouvir cinco ou seis músicas no fone compartilhado.

- A maré está baixa?

- Está sim.

- Então, eu quero sim.

Ajudou-a a afastar a poltrona e, embora já soubesse a resposta, fez a pergunta de sempre:

- Vai precisar da guia?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não vou sequer precisar dos sapatos.

De pés descalços ela, com natural hesitação, o guiou para fora da sala de desenho, pelos lances de escadas e para fora da enorme casa da família dela, bem ao lado da casa de praia de seus pais. Ele perguntava-se se o cascalho da varanda não machucava seus pés e cogitou em questioná-la, até que alcançaram os arbustos de dentes-de-leão e depois a areia branca fina e seca. A expressão satisfeita que tomou a face dela neste instante o fez querer tirar os sapatos, mas a ideia de sentir a areia entre os dedos era enervante.

Hinata podia gostar de sentir mil texturas em seus pés, mas ele não compartilhava da mesma opinião.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, a areia branca se estendendo infinitamente à frente. Poderiam ir até o fim do Universo, apenas caminhando naquela praia. Só eles, o céu e o mar. Agarrou o braço dela para desviá-la de um equinóide.

- Bolacha-da-praia – explicou.

Hinata assentiu e mexeu nos bolsos do casaco.

- Quer jujubas?

Antes de pensar a respeito, viu-se aceitando o doce. Droga, as malditas jujubas. Ele, definitivamente, não gostava de jujubas, mas sempre temia em magoá-la. Ainda mais depois que ela inventou aquele jogo que a deixava tão feliz. Não, ele simplesmente não podia estragar mais aquilo por culpa de suas inibições idiotas. Ela lhe estendeu a mão cheia de pequenos doces coloridos e ele pegou um.

- Qual você pegou?

Respirou fundo.

- Uma alaranjada.

- Ah, eu gosto dessa, embora não tenha realmente gosto de laranja. - Fez um barulho com a garganta, em concordância. – De que cor é a minha?

- É roxa.

- Roxa, como o que?

- Ahn... Uvas maduras, ameixas e... nuvens de uma noite chuvosa.

A forma como ela sorriu era indício de que ele dera a resposta esperada. Não é como se ela não soubesse o que era roxo, mas era esse o jogo.

- Quer outra?

Pegou uma verde.

- Essa é como limão, kiwis e... eu não sei. Hortelã, eu acho.

- Mas ela não tem gosto de hortelã.

- Não. Não tem.

Dividiram mais algumas, que eram como o céu numa manhã ensolarada, ou as nuvens daquele dia ou uma tigela de morangos. Estava ficando tarde e Hinata pediu para se sentar por alguns instantes. E ele soube que aquela era a hora.

- Eu estou indo embora, Hinata. - Ela não disse nada. - Aqui pode ser o seu paraíso, mas eu quero encontrar o meu.

- Isso é compreensível, Sasuke.

- É?

Ela assentiu e pegou um punhado de areia branca nas mãos.

- Eu não preciso fechar os olhos para enxergar o paraíso. Mas você vê as cores. Então, busque-as.

Seja lá o que ela quis dizer com isso, ele guardou para si. Só não saberia que, indo embora, estava deixando o paraíso dela incompleto.

**~x~**

**É a coisa mais suave que escrevi nos últimos tempos. Acalmou-me. Não se exaspere se não conseguir entender.**

**Não é tão estranha quanto o filme, ou cativante como os dois clipes da música, mas eu gostei.**

**Se forem ouvir Bon Iver, o que seria interessante, recomendo _Holocene_, _Flume_ ou _Roslyn_ - com o St. Vincent.  
><strong>

**Até breve.**


End file.
